


The Rainbow Serpent

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 368: Colour. This is an AU based on a Dreamtime story. My apologies to the Australian Aboriginal culture for badly misusing one of their legends.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Rainbow Serpent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 368: Colour. This is an AU based on a Dreamtime story. My apologies to the Australian Aboriginal culture for badly misusing one of their legends.

He slithers across the land in desperate search of something – someone – to call home. But he's alone; always alone.

Until her.

Something in him recognises her. He squirms around her, a dance older than time, flashing his scales invitingly, each segment catching the colours of the setting sun. 

Yet she still rejects him the first time he asks. 

But not the second.

The second time she leans her body up against him, their bodies cutting so deep as they intertwine that mountains and rivers form, meandering around them.

A world forms in their wake, but they only notice each other.


End file.
